


shortcuts and false solutions

by stefonzolesky



Category: 17 Again (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, this was gonna be longer but then i remembered i suck at writing long fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: He's still taking a dive.





	shortcuts and false solutions

The divorce doesn't go through. Obviously.

Mike inevitably moves back in with Scarlett and the kids, and it makes the house a lot bigger.

And Ned has this girlfriend, now. Jane. She's  _ amazing _ , she's all Ned has ever wanted in a woman.

So why does he still feel kind of empty?

Something inside of him twisted, when Mike was… like that, like Ned had gone back right along with him for a second. He latched onto Jane the moment he saw her to keep himself from falling backwards. He's still taking a dive, though, even seeing Mike all happy, with his wife, and his kids.

He rolls over into Jane and wishes she was a little bigger, a little stronger.


End file.
